Bullying at Kingdom Hearts High
by Brooke Chiang
Summary: Larxene and her gang delivers wedgies...
1. Chapter 1 Selphie

Bullying at Kingdom Hearts High

Selphie Tillmitt glanced around nervously as she headed to her locker to retrieve her lunch, and was relieved to see no one in sight.

"Going somewhere now?" A snide female voice spoke up abruptly behind her, causing Selphie to freeze up in dread. Someone Sephie very much did not want to see had been waiting in ambush after all.

"You look almost as if you were… avoiding someone. That couldn't be me, could it?"

Selphie felt her blood freeze when she heard the sarcastic, biting voice behind her continue. "L-Larxene?" She turned to find Larxene and some of her gang- Marluxia, Brain, and Saix- sauntering arrogantly up to her.

"So, so, so, Selphie, do you have today's lunch money? Cough it up quickly and maybe we might just let you keep some of it.

Selphie blanched further, but realized she had no choice but to tell the truth. "I'm- I'm so-sorry- I've brought my lunch the past few days, I really d-don't have any m-money n-now-"

Brain chuckled calluously under his breath. "Oh, she's so going to get it now."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kairi had been waiting patiently for her friend, Selphie Tillmitt, to show up for their lunch meeting, but Selphie never showed. Concerned for her friend, Kairi went looking for her, which is how she ended up in her current situation: hiding around a corner, heart pounding, wondering what she should do next.

Just around the corner, poor Selphie was pinned down by a gang of four, led by Larxene.

"I thought I told you, I expect you to cough up the money by today!" Larxene growled menacingly at the poor, younger schoolgirl. "You already pulled the 'I didn't bring any lunch money today' trick before, stupid bitch!"

"I- I'm s-sorry-" Selphie stammered in terror. "B- But I really d- don't- my Mom says I-I've a-already exceeded m-my-"

"I don't want to hear any excuses!" Larxene snapped violently. "Clearly you weren't desperate enough in your plea. Let's teach her a lesson guys!"

"No, please- give me till tomorrow! I'll have your money tomorrow!" Selphie pleaded desperately.

"If we let you get away with disrespecting and disobeying us, what do you think other people will think of us?" Larxene snorted. "No, we have to make an example of you!"

"Please, NO- !" Selphie cried out, wide-eyed, as Marluxia and Brain moved to seize her. When Brain grabbed her right arm, she wrenched it away.

"So you defy us, huh?" Larxene smirked. "So annoying- but I was kind of hoping for this! Draw your weapon, girl!"

Larxene drew her own Foudre knives, while Marluxia, Brain, and Saix all drew their respective weapons.

"Wait, what?" Selphie leapt back, holding her arms up in alarm. "I- I don't want to fight! I- I'm just telling the truth!"

"Well, I want to!" Larxene declared. "Prepare yourself!"

Selphie hastily dodged Larxene's knife slash, and drew her nunchuk panickedly. "P-please stop-!"

Marluxia swung down at Selphie with his scythe. The girl hastily dodged the blow, only for Saix's eccentric claymore to slash at her.

Selphie hastily deflected his sword's path with her nunchuk, before using the handle of her weapon to clumsily parry a swing from Brain's keyblade, and dodging another slash from Larxene.

But the outnumbered and outmatched Selphie was fighting on desperate instinct, with no plan- no way- to win.

Immediately, another blow from Brain's keyblade struck her lower leg, unbalancing her, and Marluxia's scythe caught her upside the head with a glancing blow, knocking the poor girl flat on her back. Her nunchuk flew from her hand and slid on the floor.

Leisurely, cockily, Brain put his foot down on the fallen weapon.

"Not bad," Larxene chuckled, raising an eyebrow. "But now you lose!"

Marluxia seized and restrained the prone Selphie's arms.

Witnessing all this from around the corner, Kairi had been too petrified to move. Now, with tears in her eyes, she retreated back, teeth gritted and fists clenched helplessly. She wanted to help out Selphie, but she was too scared to go there. Plus, she didn't think there was any way she could take on all four of them. And if something happened to her too, no one would be able to get help. Apologizing under her breath even though Selphie could not hear, Kairi ran off to find a teacher.

Meanwhile, the tragic Selphie found herself being roughed up, tied, and gagged by Larxene's gang. Her terrified pleading look and desperate, incoherent mumblings proved to no avail.

"Now...time for your...punishment!" Larxene punctuated emphatically. She reached into the back to Selphie's shorts and latched onto her panties. Then, in one sharp movement, she yanked upward, pulling the back of the panties right out from Selphie's shorts in a classic wedgie.

The bound girl's eyes flew wide open and her body spasmed involuntarily in shock as her underwear was suddenly and forcibly rammed up her groin and ass crack.

"MMMMMPHHH!" Selphie shrieked through her gag.

"Hey guys, give me a hand and lift her up!" Larxene barked to her accomplices. "Let's bring her in a classroom! Hurry it up, slowpokes!"

Larxene and Co proceeded to cart the hapless Selphie into a nearby empty classroom.

"Alright, it's hanging wedgie time!" Larxene announced. "Take her to the coat closet!"

There, Larxene hooked the back of Selphie's stretched panty to a coat hook.

"Pltthh! Lhhtt mmeehgth!" Selphie pleaded in terror of the pain to come. "Unhthh mthe!"

"Sure, I'll be glad to let you go!" Larxene replied sarcastically. "Let her go, boys!"

Immediately, everyone let go of Selphie, letting her full weight drop onto a painful wedgie.

The poor girl's body jolted from the sudden agony, and she let out a primal, low groan from her throat, her eyes rolling back in her hand.

Larxene sneered and roughly jostled Selphie back and forth her painful position, Selphie's legs desperately opening and closing futilely in an effort to relieve her suffering.

"I don't think anyone's using this classroom today, so enjoy yourself up there!" Larxene waved in self-satisfaction. "You can get down when those panties of yours rip, haha! Come on, boys!" With herself at the head, the gang, marched on out, locking the door behind them, and abandoning the poor Selphie behind them.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kairi burst into the nearest occupied teacher's office and gasped in relief to finally have found a teacher.

"What's the matter, Kairi? Why aren't you at lunch?"

"I'm sorry, Master, my friend is in trouble! She was attacked by bullies! Please help her, Master Xehanort!"

"Of course! Please lead the way, Kairi!" Master Xehanort got up from his desk at once, and the two left the office in a hurry.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Irrelevant Historical Fact: This Day in History: Two years ago on this day, on May 23, 2017, the Philippines declared martial law after the radical Islamist terrorist organization Maute Group, an offshoot of the notorious Islamic State of Iraq and Levant (ISIL), launches a brutal invasion of the city of Marawi in Lanao del Sur Province by about 1,000 terrorists. Other terrorist groups, including the East Asia branch of ISIL, Abu Sayyaf, and the Bangsmoro Islamic Freedom Fighters would soon join them.

The fighting in the city last from late May all the way to late October, and martial law remained until the end of 2018.

87 civilians were killed before the city was evacuated; but 1.1 million civilians were displaced.

The United States, Israel, Australia, Malaysia, Brunei, and Singapore helped provide military equipment, aid, and intelligence.

The city was finally reclaimed on October 23, with 978 terrorists killed and 12 captured, while 168 soldiers and police were killed and over 1,400 wounded in action. ISIL's Emir and the leader of Abu Sayyaf, Isnilon Hapilon, was successfully killed by Philippine Special Forces, and all seven Maute brothers leading the Maute Group were all successfully killed.


	2. Chapter 2 Detention

Bullying at Kingdom Hearts High 2

Kairi practically pulled Master Xehanort by the arm as she hastily led him to where she'd seen Larxene and her gang beat Selphie. Of course, by that time, neither Larxene's group nor Selphie were anywhere to be seen. Thus, she and Xehanort began meticulously searching all the nearby classrooms, until, at last, they found poor Selphie, still tormented by her painful, hanging wedgie.

"Selphie!" Kairi cried out, running up to her forlorn friend.

Xehanort hurried over as well at Kairi's cry. The two worked gingerly to help the poor girl down, and she crumpled to a heap on the floor.

"Do you know who did this?" Master Xehanort questioned, feigning concern.

But Selphie, tears in her eyes, only shook her frantically, blubbering incoherently.

"I know!" Kairi said, her eyes burning with righteous fury. "I saw who they were!" Ignoring Selphie's pleading look, she continued. "It was Larxene and her gang- Marluxia, that guy Brain, and Saix!"

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Afternoon, the next day, in Kingdom Hearts High After-School Detention...

Four students- Larxene, Marluxia, Brain, and Saix- marched begrudgingly into the site of their punishment at the point of Master Erasqus' keyblade.

Inside, Master Xehanort sat waiting, sorting through some paperwork.

"Ah, I see you've brought our troublemakers here, Erasqus," Xehanort smiled. "Punctual as ever."

"Thank you for bringing to my attention the darkness that still needs to be corrected in these pupils' hearts. And thank you for volunteering to help oversee their detention."

"It is my pleasure, old friend," Xehanort waved the gratitude away to indicate it was unnecessary. "I would be grading papers anyway, so it is no burden for me."

"Nonetheless, I cannot help but feel abashed that I wasn't able to detect such misbehaviour among our pupils and for pushing my responsibilities onto you."

"Not at all," Xehanort asserted. "I know you've been busy training your best three apprentices. It's partially my fault for pushing Ventus onto you because of my failure as a teacher. Consider us… even. Enough banter, old friend- you don't want to keep your apprentices waiting for their special training sessions. If you really still feel indebted to me, invite me to dinner next week."

"I think I will take you up on that idea," Erasqus smiled lightly at the suggestion. "Take care!" He waved to Xehanort and make his leave.

"Now, now, you miscreants," Xehanort chided, "You'll be doing lines, and you'd better finish, or you'll be here tomorrow afternoon as well."

Larxene raised a hand and tried to smile as charming as she could, though in reality it gave off more the impression of a rapacious predator. "When we're done, can we leave?"

"You'll be here till six. If you finish, use the time to properly reflect on your actions and the darkness within you. Oh, and remember to come here tomorrow for lunch detention as well."

Larxene gritted her teeth in anger and clenched her fists in anger. "You bastard…! How did you find out it was us?! Did that tattling brat Selphie tell you after all?! I'll make sure she pays!"

"To the contrary," Xehanort grinned slyly. "She was too scared to utter a word. Luckily, we had her brave friend Kairi, who witnessed the whole thing! She was the one summoned, so we could rescue Selphie from the cruel predicament you left here! And it was her who identified you miscreants so you could be brought to account for your actions!" Xehanort chuckled triumphantly at the end.

"Nosy… bitch…" Brain growled under his breath, grip clenching around his pencil so tightly, he nearly broke it.

"Did you say something?" Xehanort raised an eyebrow.

"No… nothing…" Brain blinked and shook his head.

"Very well, better get started on you lines, then," Xehanort dismissed, seeing unconcerned. But the instant his head was lowered, he let a crafty grin adorn his face.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Irrelevant Historical Fact: Today in History:

Nine years ago on this day, May 28, 2010, in Lahore, Punjab, Pakistan, two mosques of the minority Ahmadiyya Community were brutally attacked by terrorists of the radical Islamist Tehrik-i-Taliban Pakistan (Pakistani Taliban or TTP), followed by an hours-long hostage situation.

The bombing, shootings, and hostage attacks killed 94 people and injured over 120.

The Ahmadiyya is an unusual sect of Islam that denounces jihadism and violence, calling instead for an end to religious wars and bloodshed, and for morality, justice and peace. They have long been persecuted in the past in Pakistan, targeted during the 1953 Lahore riots, and declared non-Muslim by the socialist regime of Zulifikar Ali Bhutto in 1973, while jihadist ideology became embedded in Pakistan's state and education system. The police have also been very reluctant to protect Ahmadis from violent attacks, though this one was by far the bloodiest.


	3. Chapter 3 Kairi

Two days later...

Kairi wandered through the halls of Kingdom Hearts High during lunchtime. She'd invited Selphie to join her, but the girl had hastily refused for the second time in a row and had been actively avoiding her the past couple days.

"KAIRI!" Larxene roared, forcing the redhead to turn around fearfully.

Larxene and four of her gang members were rapidly converging on the lone Kairi, who glanced around desperately for an escape route. She found none.

"Um. hi… Larxene?"

"You were the bitch who ratted us out for wedging Selphie, weren't you?" Larxene accused pointedly. "You're going to get it now!"

"We have accurate sources, so don't even bother denying it," Brain smirked condescendingly.

"N-No, w-wait, y-you've got it all wrong…!" Kairi stammered and held up her arms defensively as Larxene produced her knives from out within her cloak.

"Take this!" Brain attacked abruptly from Kairi's left with his keyblade.

Kairi hastily materialized her own keyblade to block, barely making it in time.

But within seconds, Saix had blasted a shockwave with a wild swing of his claymore, the Lunatic, that slammed straight into Kairi. The blow knocked the girl straight into the wall, her keyblade flying free from her hand and clattering on the ground in the process.

The stunned girl shook her head to try and recover, groping desperately on the ground for her weapon.

But it was too late- Saix and Marluxia easily seized both her arms in their grip. No matter how she struggled, she was effectively immobilized.

"Hmm… fancy keyblade you've got," Larxene picked up the Destiny's Embrace that Kairi wielded. "But you won't be needing it where you're going!"

"Please, stop it! Wait!" Kairi pleaded to no avail.

"We all got detention thanks to your stupid, tattling mouth," Larxene continued, "So that means you'll just have to spend some time in a hanging wedgie!" She sauntered away, while Saix and Marluxia dragged Kairi in tow, and Brain brought up the rear with his keyblade in case Kairi tried something.

The gang and their hapless victim arrived at a custodial closet.

"W-What- stop, you can't d-do this-" Kairi was wide-eyed with panic. "EEEEPPPP!"

Marluxia had reached into the back of Kairi's skirt and yanked hard upward in a violent wedgie, drawing a sharp yelp from the redhead.

Instantly, Larxene produced a panty and shoved it into Kairi's mouth, which had formed an "o"-shape from the sudden pain.

"Oh, and you can thank your silly friend Selphie for that. We confronted her after school yesterday. Told her she could either hand over the panties she was wearing or suffer another wedgie. It was pretty funny watching her run home without underwear. I bet she probably pissed herself out of fear in the process. I hope you enjoy her taste!"

Kairi tried to plead for mercy, but only managed to choke and gag from the foul taste in her mouth.

"Okay, I guess, up she goes!" Larxene chuckled, and her two confederates hung Kairi's panty onto a large tool hook on the wall.

Kairi's eyes bulged, before rolling backward in her head, a low groan coming from her throat as her full weight fell upon her painful wedgie. She felt like an iron vise was gripping her groin, and a thin wire ran right through her ass crack. Her hands grappled about at her stretched underwear in a desperate attempt to relieve the pain.

"Just to make sure you're not getting out of this…" Larxene seized both of Kairi's wrists and swiftly bound them with a few plastic ties. "There! Our masterpiece!"

"Nhmm! LMRXTMM! YTH CNTH LHTH MTH LTTH THTT!" Kairi moaned incoherently through her gag.

"Uh, boss, there's someone coming down the hall!" Brain reported. "No, wait, several people! One of them is Master Xemnas!"

"Shit, let's scram!" Larxene gestured. "Go, go, go!" Not forgetting to lock the custodial closet behind them, the gang fled the scene of their crime.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Down the hall, Master Xemnas glanced up through the corner of his eye to see several students fleeing pell-mell at the far side of the corridor. Although momentarily perplexed, Xemnas caught on quickly, his lips curled slightly as he suspected what might be going on, but decided to leave things be. Master Xehanort would be pleased to hear of these events.

He turned to the two students accompanying him instead, Roxas and Xion.

"Roxas, after lunch, could you please run over to Room 323 and help out Master Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, with his the science fair preparations?"

"Ooh, can I help?" Xion piped up.

"Xion, I have a different task for you," Xemnas stated curtly. "Could you go to the custodial closet next to Room 217 and fetch me the carpentry kit?"

"Okay, of course, Master Xemnas," Xion acknowledged, unable to conceal her downcast expression.

"Oh, don't worry, Xion," Xemnas smirked under his breath. "Your trip to the closet just might turn out a bit… too action-packed for your taste."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Irrelevant Historical Fact: This Day in History:

Two years ago on this day, on June 3, 2017, eight people were brutally murdered in a deliberate terrorist vehicle-ramming by terrorists of the Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant (ISIL) on London Bridge, in London, England, United Kingdom. The three terrorists inside the vehicle subsequently got out and began randomly stabbing civilian passerbys as well as police trying to stop them. A total of 48 were injured (including four unarmed police officers who valiantly tried to stop the terrorists).

This attack was committed less than three months after another ISIL terrorist brutally killed four pedestrians and one police officer in a similar vehicle-ramming and random stabbing on the Westminster Bridge and the perimeter of the British Parliament building.


	4. Chapter 4 Xion

Xion had just entered the custodial closet, when she was startled to hear moaning and whimpering in the back.

"H- Hello? I- Is someone there?" She pushed her way through the crowded, poorly-lit closet space. "K- Kairi?! O- Oh my…" Hurrying forward, she pulled out the underwear half-stuffed in the redhead's mouth.

Kairi looked up with tear-stained eyes to see a stunned Xion standing before her.

"X- Xion?"

"Did- did Larxene and co put you up there?" Xion asked, sounding a twinge fearful as she examined Kairi's hanging wedgie predicament.

"Y-Yes," Kairi choked back a sob. "Could you please help me down?! Please!"

"I mean- I want to- " Xion backed away nervously, twiddling her thumbs. "If Larxene were to find out I let you go… I'd get the same treatment, or worse…"

"Please, Xion!" Kairi begged imploringly. "I can't take anymore! I'm at my breaking point!"

"Um, well…" Xion looked down at the floor, feeling Kairi's pleas tugging at her heartstrings. "Fine, fine, I'll let you down." Making up her mind, Xion rushed forward, leaned a stepladder against the wall and allowed Kairi to rest her legs.

Nimbly, Xion scaled the various holding fixtures on the wall so she could unhook Kairi's stretched panty.

Kairi stumbled, half-falling off the ladder as her legs collapsed from exhaustion.

"I- I know you must be debilitated," Xion stated, grabbing Kairi by the hand. "But we gotta get out of here before Larxene and her lackeys show up again and find out I freed you. It's for your sake as well- if they find out you escaped, you'd get the same or worse. Trust me, I know Larxene."

Hearing the last two sentences that Xion uttered, jolted the redhead into action and the two girls left the closet, Xion leading the way and glancing about in paranoia.

As they made their way to the nearest stairwell, and passed a dark, seemingly deserted classroom, a figure suddenly leapt out in ambush, seizing Xion in a bear hug.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

"Ugh!" Xion gasped as all the breath went out of her. Then, seeing who was holding her, her eyes went wide with panic and she gasped, "N-no…!"

"So, little traitor," Marluxia glowered. "It looks like you were helping someone escape punishment, weren't you?"

"Now we'll have to punish you as well!" Larxene sneered. "You are so fucked now!"

"Tie up her legs, Saix!" Brain ordered authoritatively. "I'll take care of her arms."

"Xion!" Kairi gasped tearfully, as she glanced back at her thrashing friend getting dragged away, from her vantage point. "I have- I have to save her- !"

Despite these thoughts, Kairi felt her extremities rooted in place as if petrified. She unconsciously cupped her wounded privates as she grimaced from the aching pain still down there.

"There's our dumb snitch!" Brain pointed at Kairi, who was several meters away.

A terrified Kairi turned and fled automatically in abject fear, bolting for the far stairway. "I'm- I'm so sorry, Xion! I- I just can't- I can't face that again!"

"Kairi! Y- You traitor!" Xion gasped.

"Crap, is no one going for dumb red hair?!" Larxene asked, racing after Kairi.

Feeling her adrenaline intensifying, Kairi bolted harder, leaving the pursuing Larxene in the dust.

"GAH!" The bitchy blonde tripped over the hem of her robe and stumbled, falling forward.

"Call it quits, boss," Marluxia quipped. "We'll never catch her, let's deal with her some other day. We have a traitor to discipline."

"Fine!" Larxene got up in a huff, stomping the ground.

At the same time, Kairi picked up speed, fleeing pell-mell through the emergency staircase and reaching the lobby. Other students and teachers could only look on shock as Kairi burst out the front door and onto the city streets, not slowing pace until she reached her house.

Meanwhile, Larxene and her confederates dragged Xion into the girl's bathroom.

"W-Wait, p-please d-don't... do this…! I- I'm sorry! I'll do a-anything!" Xion begged, struggling at this unfair bondage.

"Shut it!" An irritated Larxene slapped the raven-haired girl's face crankily.

The gang dragged the poor noirette into a bathroom stall and Brain shoved her head into a toilet bowl.

In the last moments before being submerged, Xion's eyes flew wide with terror. "N- NO- ! Blub-gwab-blub!"

Bubbles surfaced rapidly, as Xion attempted to scream underwater, gulping in large mouthfuls of toilet water at the same time.

"Haha, let's see her underwear!" Larxene guffawed, reaching into the back of Xion's cloak and grabbing hold of the younger girl's panty. "Blue lace? I definitely wasn't expecting that!"

Yanking upward, Larxene pulled the lingerie up in a violent wedgie, cramming it up her delicate womanhood and ass-crack.

Xion's body and legs jerked and spasmed at the painful intrusion in her sensitive places. More bubbles erupted from the toilet bowl as Xion tried to cry out in pain, and tears formed in the girl's eyes, albeit dissipating instantly into the toilet's contents.

The lingerie was begifted to her from her close friend Roxas, and Xion was absolutely horrified and disgusted it was now being used to injure her in such a humiliating way.

Abruptly, Xion's head surfaced and she gasped desperately for air, her lungs burning. She didn't even have the strength or time to scream before her head was roughly shoved back down.

Laughing at her victim's desperate flailing, Larxene pulled harder on Xion's lacy, blue panties, using her elbow as a lever.

Moments later, Brain let her up again and Xion gasped and gagged with sounds of desperation and pain.

"Haha, you ready to hang yet, little girl?" Brain taunted.

"Not yet, " Larxene commented. "Dunk her a few more times first."

And so Xion's head was rammed once again into the torture bowl the toilet had become.

Delighting in the younger girl's suffering, Larxene pulled the panty so hard that she lifted Xion's lower half up.

Underwater, Xion's eyes flew open and she tried to scream (filling her mouth and nose with more water instead) as her sturdy lingerie sawed through her pussy like a hot wire, half her body weight now crushing her privates against the painful wedgie. Her legs twitched and spasmed from the agony.

After several more brutal dunkings and lifting wedgies, Larxene gestured for Brain to let the noirette go.

They tossed Xion to the floor, where she lay dazed, coughing, spluttering, and moaning in pain.

"OK, we've had our fun, let's hang her up to dry and get going," Larxene ordered callulously.

"Why don't we give her a squeaky-clean?" Brain proposed maliciously.

"An excellent idea!" Larxene smirked. "But won't that stretch her panties too much? Her hanging wedgie won't last as long…"

"We do have 'the package'," Saix pointed out thoughtfully. "Intended for use on Kairi…"

"Then consider it a change of plans!" Larxene decided, before ordering authoritatively, "Saix, fetch the package! Marluxia, Brain, get in position!"

As Saix rushed off, the three remaining bullies stood the limp Xion up forcefully. Brain grabbed the front of Xion's panty, and Marluxia grabbed the back, while Larxene kept Xion from falling over completely.

In one solid, coordinated tug, both men pulled the panty up sharply as far as it could reasonably go without risking completely fabric failure.

"AAHH!" Xion's eyes flew wide open and she screamed out as both her groin and ass were in huge pain from the double wedgie.

"Oh, that's just the beginning," Larxene smirked sinisterly. "Here comes the real pain!" She gestured for Brain to commence.

Brain pulled the front very hard, as Marluxia relaxed the back, earning a loud, gurgled moan from Xion as the fabric violently invaded and dug its way through her womanhood.

Then Marluxia pulled while Brain loosened his grip, and the panty shot up Xion's ass with a painful, burning friction.

"OW! OW! Stop, please!" Xion begged tearfully at the burning sensation in her insides.

But Larxene showed no such mercy and gestured for Brain and Marluxia to pick up the pace, pulling back and forth faster and harder.

"OW! OW! OW!" Xion yelped and shrieked. "Stop! It hurts! It hurts so bad! Oh, fuck! AAAAHHHH!" Her voice soon descended into incoherent screaming.

After about ten minutes, Saix burst in, holding a small bag.

"Ah, right on time!" Marluxia exclaimed. "I was getting tired here!"

He and Brain finally let go of the brutal wedgie they were delivering, and poor, tortured Xion collapsed to the ground, trembling in agony and foaming at the mouth. She lay gaping in disbelief, her mind barely able to cope or comprehend the pain of having what amounted to rope burn on her privacy.

Saix hastily opened the box to reveal two cheap, plain panties that looked markedly-used. "Let's see if this works as well as we imagined."

After disrobing the exhausted and broken Xion (leaving nothing but her panty and bra), Marluxia, Brain, and Saix took both her legs and forced the girl into wearing the new panties.

"Well, it looks durable enough," Larxene observed casually. "Let's see if you little experiment bears fruit."

Marluxia and Brain each grabbed one of Xion's panty leg holes and pulled it up sharply.

"GAHHH!" Xion shrieked as she was abruptly suspended in a triple front hanging wedgie, her entire body weight scraping mercilessly at her sensitive places.

Amused at their victim's suffering, Marluxia and brain bounced her around lightly before hanging her on the inside of the bathroom stall door.  
Saix and Brain banged open the stall door as they left, making sure to jostle Xion violently, causing the girl to moan and whimper from the unbearable torment in her damaged parts.

Marluxia forced open Xion's jaw and jammed a wad of tissue paper into her moaning mouth, before sealing it with duct tape. "Sorry, but we don't need you calling for help as well."

"You helped Kairi escape, I'm going to make you pay for her punishment as well. Enjoy yourself up there!"

Larxene slammed shut the stall behind her as she left, brutally swinging Xion in her painful torture and eliciting a muffled cry, and proceeded to put an "Out of Order" sign outside. Then, as she and her gang left the restroom, they turned the lights off, closed the door, and hung an "Out of Order" sign there as well for good measure. It would be quite some time before anyone discovered the personal hell Xion was now being tortured in.

Bound, unable to call out, and with no help coming anytime soon, Xion could only pant and groan in agony as the triple wedgie cut into her sensitive parts (where nothing should ever cut into), swaying helplessly in unmitigated pain.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Irrelevant Historical Fact: This Day in History:

Sixty-five years ago on this day, June 24, 1951, the notoriously brutal communist forces of the Viet Minh launched an unprovoked attack against the forces of the French Union (comprised of the French Republic and the State of Vietnam, led by the legitimate monarch of Vietnam, Emperor Bao Dai) at Mang Yang Pass. The French forces were already in retreat after their defeat at Dien Bien Phu just days earlier, and the bloody attack on a fleeing, mainly supply and logistical column was completely unwarranted.

Only a small group of the convoy were actual experienced combat soldiers- the notable honorable Mobile Group 100 of the French Far East Expeditionary Corps, which included the United Nations French Battalion, who had heroically and successfully defended South Korea from communist incursion during the Korean War (at the Battles of Chipyong-ni, Wonju, and Heartbreak Ridge).

The communist forces launched repeated raid after raid over five days (from June 24 to 29) against the French and Vietnamese (Vietnamese National Army) forces as they retreated, killing at least 500 unprepared support troops, wounding 600, and capturing 800 prisoners.

It wasn't until June 29 that the United Nations French Battalion was finally able to establish strong positions between Pleiku and Ban Me Thuot that they were able to finally inflict significant casualties on the communist attackers, force them to retreat, and save what remained of the convoy.

Unfortunately, this battle significantly affected both French and Vietnamese morale. In France, the tragic French losses, happening so fast after the defeat at Dien Bien Phu sapped the will of the French people to liberate Indochina from the hands of the communists.

With the conservative administration of Prime Minister Joseph Laniel (National Centre of Independents and Peasants) having collapsed after the Battle of Dien Bien Phu, the country was now under the new, weak, and cowardly left-wing regime of Prime Minister Pierre Mendes France (Radical Party). Mendes, who was supported by the treacherous French Communist Party, who seized on the opportunity to sign the Geneva Agreement, surrendering all of North Vietnam to the communists.

This appeasement, of course, would only encourage the communist aggressors in the years to come. Buoyed by their success in North Vietnam, communist forces would go on to use that territory as a base to invade and eventually conquer South Vietnam, Laos, and Cambodia, as well as supplying weapons and aid to insurgent communist terrorists throughout southeast Asia, in Thailand, Malaysia, and the Philippines.

Meanwhile, in the State of Vietnam, soon to be reduced to just South Vietnam, the defeat at Mang Yang Pass and Dien Bien Phu were blamed on Emperor Bao Dai, and Prime Minister Ngo Dinh Biem (Can Lao Party) seized the opportunity to launch a coup, overthrowing the monarchy and establishing the Republic of Vietnam with himself as President. This unfortunate political instability would weaken South Vietnam to the incoming of communist Viet Cong terrorists and saboteurs which, within months, would soon flood in from the now-communist-occupied North.


End file.
